Hybrid
by Precieuse
Summary: Neiji rencontre une femme aux capacités uniques. Or, il ne la jamais vue, alors que c'est un Junin. De plus, elle semble le connaître et en savoir long sur ce monde de ninjas... Il en déduit qu'elle représente un danger pour le village ... cependant que cache t elle vraiment?
1. Chapter 1 La découverte du Byakugan

Chapitre 1 : La découverte du Byakugan

Il tenait cette si petite fiole entre les doigts, un sourire effrayant dessiné sur son visage. Il faisait tanguer son contenu noir et visqueux en rigolant doucement. Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'échafaud en bois, sa longue chevelure ébène suivant le mouvement.  
>Ses pas résonnèrent dans la salle comme une cloche funèbre, il tapait même assez fort du pied pour insister sur sa présence. Ensuite, un silence de mort prit place, le bourreau fixait sa victime en se léchant les babines.<p>

- **Faire souffrir est si excitant, non?!**

Sa voix était basse, rauque car il était impatient, et sensuelle. Sa victime frissonna, sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il se baissa et prit son visage par le menton. Il sourit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Cela lui arrivait souvent de penser à son passé, bien trop. Le pire était bien qu'à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle reprenait connaissance, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ni pourquoi. Et c'était bien ce qui la troublait le plus.  
>Elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de ces horribles souvenirs à jamais, oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu bien que cela fasse entièrement partie d'elle maintenant. Cependant, oublier était bien trop facile. C'était souvent la solution pour laquelle optaient les lâches car seules les personnes courageuses vivaient en assumant pleinement leur honte et leur défauts.<br>Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer en vain son angoisse permanente. Elle savait que cela était inutile car depuis ce jour, elle était toujours sur le qui-vive, mais cela lui permettait au moins de ne plus y penser. Pour l'instant.  
>Revenant ainsi à elle-même, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dehors. Entourée d'arbres. Elle devait être alors sûrement dans la forêt avoisinant les murs du village. Cette forêt dédiée aux ninjas et à leurs entraînements inutiles. Que faisait-elle ici d'ailleurs? Elle n'aurait jamais voulu venir ici de son plein grès.<p>

Laissant ce mystère non résolu, elle inspira. L'air était frais, elle sentait la douce effluve des végétaux se mêlant à l'odeur de la terre imbibée d'eau. Quelqu'un de normal aurait trouvé cette sensation plaisante mais elle, elle ne ressentait rien de particulier.  
>Elle remit ses jambes en marche et avança, se laissant guider par le chemin. Elle était étrangement pied nue, sentant ainsi ses orteils s'enfoncer dans la terre mouillée, y laisser leur emprunte pour ensuite prendre avec eux un bout de terre en souvenir. Elle n'était pas du genre à être dérangée pour si peu mais elle se espérait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses chaussures quelque part entre temps. Autant être sortie de chez elle directement sans chausse non?!<br>Heureusement pour elle, le ciel s'était arrêté de verser ses larmes depuis un petit moment, laissant à sa chevelure sombre et longue la possibilité de rester sèche. D'ailleurs, même sa tenue ne se prêtait pas à ce temps. Sa courte robe noire laissait à découvert ses jambes à partir de sa mi-cuisse et ses bras entiers. Bien que ce genre d'habits étaient typiques de la saison chaude, le temps était hivernal. En fait, ils se trouvaient dans la saison la plus froide de l'année...  
>Elle ne ressentait plus le froid. Ni la chaleur. Elle avait passé trop de temps nue dans une cellule glaciale pour en être encore sensible. De plus, sa faculté particulière accentuait cette force. Rien ne la faisait trembler ni transpirer.<p>

Insensible. Aussi physiquement que moralement mais cela était tout autre chose. Autre chose dérivant aussi de son passage sous la torture.

Le chemin déboucha sur une sorte de gigantesque clairière de verdure. L'herbe y était haute et brillante. Sa brillance était due aux gouttes de pluie qui avaient décidé de séjourner provisoirement sur la plante, le temps d'une heure ou deux, avant de glisser et de s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol.  
>La femme s'avança, sentant de légers picotements sur ses plantes de pieds. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que l'eau présente sur l'herbe lui brûlait la peau sanglante qui avait dû être écorchée par la rugueuse terre des bois. Et pas n'importe quelles écorchures, par endroit sa peau était arrachée de toute part. Marchait-elle depuis si longtemps pour avoir à ce point charcuté ses propres pieds?<br>Un être normalement constitué n'aurait pas pu avancer avec des pieds dans un tel état, et encore moins résister à la douleur que lui lançaient ses jambes. Pourtant la femme aux pupilles dorées se contenta d'inspirer. Tout cela était si minime pour elle, surtout qu'elle savait que quelques secondes plus tard, sa peau aura repris son aspect habituel.

Elle releva sa tête et croisa le regard d'un homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un ninja était en face d'elle alors qu'ils savaient très mal se cacher. Depuis quand l'épiait elle? L'avait-elle suivie tout ce temps?  
>La distance qui les séparait se réduisait et la femme eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle reconnut les pupilles de celui qui l'avait vue. Elles étaient immaculées et des veines ressortaient autour de ses yeux.<p>

- **Le Byakugan...**

Son opposant aux longs cheveux noirs et à la démarche assurée fronça les sourcils puis bondit vers la femme, lui attrapant le bras au passage. Cette dernière déglutit et fixa avec fureur l'homme, faisant semblant de vouloir se dégager sans succès.  
>Le ninja déclara la voix basse:<p>

- **Tu reconnais mes yeux?!**  
>- <strong>Qui ne connait pas les yeux les plus inutiles, Neiji Hyugaa?<strong>

Neiji eut un court moment d'absence, hésitant entre choisir le choc et la rage puis serra ses doigts autour du frêle et blanchâtre bras qu'il avait saisi. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard puis déclara simplement :

- **Depuis quand un ninja a-t-il le droit de s'attaquer à un civil?**

À sa grande surprise, l'homme lui faisant face émit un rire satisfait puis souffla d'une voix ironique :

- **Un civil a sûrement les capacités de résister à mes attaques... n'est-ce pas?**

Il souleva le bras de la femme en guise d'indice et elle grimaça. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par l'idée de fuir ce Junin qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras était d'un degré plus élevé que ce qu'un simple civil pouvait supporter. En fait, il envoyait même son Chakra en elle pour qu'elle soit paralysée. Cependant et évidemment, cela avait un effet nul sur elle.  
>Fier de sa trouvaille, Neiji se mit à sonder entièrement son inconnue comme pour confirmer ses craintes. Plus il descendait sur son corps, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'étonnement. Il finit par s'arrêter, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait au niveau de ses pieds. Ces pieds nus... et immaculés.<br>La femme aux longs cheveux sombres trembla, effrayée et enragée. Il fallait que le moins influençable et le plus borné des ninjas de ce village ait découvert son unicité.

Suna? Oui il faisait plutôt chaud et elle pourrait ainsi porter ses habits sans être dérangée ni traitée de traînée.  
>Elle finit par s'arracher simplement de son emprise comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire. Il cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie puis détailla le visage de sa trouvaille d'un œil nouveau. Indescriptible.<p>

- **Ça suffit, laisse-moi.**  
>- <strong>Je suis au regret de refuser. Tu es visiblement ... mais qu'es-tu en réalité?!<strong>

La femme avala sa salive, au sens figuré, puis prit un air supérieur tout en faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi le ninja parlait.

- **De quoi tu parles? Je suis humaine, tout comme toi... enfin ceux qui te ressemblent.**

Il ignora sa provocation et continua les yeux perdus dans la fixation du regard doré de la femme.

- **Ton pied est guérit alors qu'il était terriblement amoché. Je ne détecte aucune concentration de Chakra au niveau de la plante de tes pieds, ce qui aurait pu le soigner. C'est comme si tes blessures s'étaient effacées naturellement. L'hypothèse même que tu sois un ninja médecin est fausse car ta guérison est beaucoup trop rapide et instantanée. Es tu un hôte? Possèdes-tu un démon à queue dans ton corps?**

Il proposa cette seconde hypothèse lorsqu'il repensa à son camarade blond dont les blessures se renfermaient lorsqu'il était sous forme démoniaque.  
>La femme cacha sa fureur dans un sombre sourire, refusant de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. À quoi bon jouer les innocentes vu qu'elle ne l'était pas? Elle posa élégamment ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux dévalèrent sur son épaule droite et l'homme rougit légèrement.<p>

- **Oui. Je suis une hôte et maintenant, que vas-tu faire?**

Le cousin de la princesse des Hyuuga ri doucement, avant de souffler :

- **Non. Tu n'as qu'une seule signature de Chakra en toi.**  
>- <strong>Tu n'es pas si bête... c'est amusant. Bon, alors, quelle réponse souhaites tu que je te donne?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je t'ai vue te blesser, ne pas en être dérangée, te balader naturellement si peu vêtue en hiver, résister à mes attaques physiques, me repousser avec facilité et ne rien ressentir alors que je tentais de bloquer ton Chakra et de te paralyser. Je ne connais aucun ninja de notre village capable de telles prouesses.<strong>

Il l'avait observée tout ce temps et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte? Son orgueil en prenait un dur coup... Elle refusait de l'admettre mais ce ninja était un peu moins mauvais que les autres... Un peu moins mauvais mais bien plus dangereux.  
>La femme inspira lassée puis soupira, exaspérée.<p>

- **Je te l'ai bien dis non?! Je ne suis pas une ninja. Je HAIS les ninjas. Vous êtes faibles, manipulables, sans honneur et sans aucune fiabilité. La preuve, l'élite étant représentée par ta personne, même les meilleurs ne savent pas maîtriser une civile. N'est-ce pas pitoyable?**

Elle se retourna vivement, ne voulant pas s'intéresser à la réaction de Neji. Il fallait qu'elle l'énerve au maximum pour qu'il la laisse partir. Jouer sur ses nerfs, et ne surtout pas se retrouver entourée des ninjas de la réserve...  
>Pourtant elle ne se doutait même pas qu'à ce moment, elle sous estimait encore le Junin aux longs cheveux ébène.<p>

Cette femme l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne l'énervait en fin de compte. Elle hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas être rangée dans le tiroir des ninjas et il sentait bien que son Chakra s'excitait imperceptiblement à cette idée. Il pouvait et devait bien la croire pour cela. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller ainsi.  
>Au village, en plus d'avoir la mission de protéger les habitants de Konoha, un ninja se devait d'éliminer les dangers potentiels. De part son mystère, cette femme en était un. Il allait la mettre hors d'état de nuire.<p>

La femme fit deux pas en avant, puis deux autres, puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouvait dans la forêt. Seule.  
>Cela la rendit perplexe, elle se demandait pourquoi ce ninja ne l'avait ni suivie, ni tenté de la maîtriser (chose impossible à son niveau mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir).<br>Elle marcha sur une brindille bien plus aiguisée que les autres et au même moment quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit.

Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, comme une ninja. Elle cria de rage et abattit son poing contre un arbre. Le tronc fut percé d'un trou de la forme de la main de la créature.  
>Reprenant ses esprits doucement, elle se mit à courir en direction de ce qui lui paraissait comme étant la barrière qui séparait Konoha de l'extérieur.<p>

Ces ninjas étaient vraiment des lâches. Ils ne savaient que se cacher derrière des murailles. Même leur lieu d'habitation se nommait "Village caché"... inutilement d'ailleurs car même elle connaissait l'emplacement de tous les "Villages cachés".  
>Arrivée au pied, elle se mit à fixer l'immense mur. En haut, des ninjas étaient de garde. Ils devaient à coup sûr surveiller cette région là des frontières.<br>Deux. Ils semblaient amis car ils parlaient entre eux, ayant des mimiques fadement souriantes et ne faisaient même pas attention à ce qui arrivait autour d'eux. Un troisième ninja apparut alors leur souffler des instructions à l'oreille et le coeur de la femme se mit à battre la chamade.

Ils avaient été plus rapides qu'elle...

Les deux autres se mirent à regarder dans tous les sens et faire leur travail, à savoir surveiller les alentours. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et se mit à réfléchir.  
>Elle avait plusieurs solutions.<br>La première était de passer quand même. Facile, ils n'arriveraient jamais à lui tenir tête. Cependant, la faille dans ce plan était Neiji. Il l'avait vue et avait imprimé sa signature de Chakra. Elle deviendrait facilement une déserteuse et vivrait alors dans la clandestinité alors qu'elle ne cherchait que le repos...  
>La deuxième était de se faire attraper.<p>

Elle sortit de sa pseudo cachette de lâche qu'elle avait emprunté aux pitoyables ninjas et sauta. Haut. Elle prit appui de son pied droit sur le mur et sauta une seconde fois, n'étant pas arrivée en haut du mur dès la première fois.  
>Elle agrippa le haut de la muraille de ses deux mains puis se hissa au-dessus, plaçant en premier lieu ses bras sur la pierre. Sa tête ressortit et elle put observer le minuscule espace qui la séparait de la liberté.<br>Les deux ninjas la virent et crièrent :

- **La voilà!**

Elle fit passer une jambe au dessus, puis la seconde et retomba sur ses pieds nus. Elle sentit la froideur des galets et déclencha, par la même occasion, un ninjutsu qui la paralysa.  
>Les ninjas qui devaient la capturer s'escalfèrent, ravis de leur prise et se félicitèrent. Une belle accolade amicale eut lieu devant la femme qui leur montra avec un regard dégoûté à quel point elle avait pitié d'eux.<br>Les deux firent ensuite une succession de signes de la main, signes étrangers à la femme, et elle fut téléportée ailleurs.

Elle apparut dans une salle ronde, au centre d'un cercle composé de trois ninjas, tous figés dans la même position. Au sol, se trouvaient deux grosses chaînes en cuivre doré, ayant à leur bout un anneau en acier inoxydable avec un diamètre équivalent à la cheville de la femme.  
>Elle reconnut évidemment d'un œil expert le matériau et l'utilité de cet objet, leva les yeux au ciel pour voir la même chose pendue au plafond. Non, rectification.<br>Les anneaux étaient plus fins car ils allaient lui tenir le poignet. Donc pas exactement la même chose.  
>Elle sentit alors une matière sombre et fine lui parcourir les hanches et finalement monter dans ses bras et avant-bras. Elle suivit cette étrange traînée noire et vit qu'elle provenait d'un homme de son âge, accroupi et faisant lui aussi un signe de la main. Il était brun et ses cheveux étaient réunis dans un élastique sur le haut de son crâne. C'était donc ce ninja aux allures d'intellectuel blasé par la vie qui contrôlait cette chose qui prenait possession de son corps. Une technique utile... mais évitable avec beaucoup de facilité.<br>Ses bras se laissèrent tranquillement guider vers les anneaux et elle fut bientôt attachée des orteils jusqu'aux doigts. Elle se laissait attacher, le regard imperturbable et pas du tout effrayé pas la situation. Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant ce court instant où chaque ninja présent la fixait avec curiosité.  
>Cette femme serait dangereuse?!<p>

Au moment où tout son corps fut entièrement tendu, le Junin fit irruption dans la salle. Il était accompagné des deux ninjas qui avaient été chargés de la capturer et qui avaient réussi leur mission (Pour une fois!).  
>Celle aux pupilles cuivre émit un rire cristallin en le voyant arriver et étira un sourire ténébreux.<p>

- **Tiens, heureuse de te revoir Neiji. Comment te sens-tu?**  
>- <strong>Sûrement pas aussi à l'étroit que toi.<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est certain.<strong>

Lors d'un court instant, la pièce se vida de ses occupants et seuls le Junin et son inconnue se fixaient avec hargne et défi. Elle aurait aimé le tuer et il aurait aimé le faire aussi. Lui car elle représentait pour lui une menace bien trop importante et Elle parce qu'elle voulait tout simplement le tuer. Voir son sang couler à flots et s'en délecter devant ses proches.  
>Par pur sadisme pourrait-on croire. Pourtant elle n'était pas sadique du tout... Non. Seulement, lorsqu'elle était en contact bien trop longtemps avec ces faibles ninjas, les penchants de son ancien Maître faisaient irruption. Elle devenait alors incontrôlable.<br>Le furtif moment de tension s'évanouit lorsque le jeune homme qui contrôlait les ombres noires quitta sa position assise en tailleur pour une posture debout. Il ne daigna pas regarder la femme qu'il avait rendue prisonnière et se posta en face de Neiji.

- **Elle est là Neiji... mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qui fait d'elle un ennemi? As tu au moins des preuves?**  
>- <strong>Non je n'en ai pas.<strong>

Les ninjas qui l'accompagnèrent émirent un hoquet de surprise.  
>Ce fut son ami qui était en face de lui et qui avait gardé un calme religieux qui continua :<p>

- **Tu as ordonné son arrestation pourtant.**  
>- <strong>J'assumerais les conséquences s'il s'avère que j'ai tord. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas car elle a tenté de fuir et de déserter le v...<strong>

La femme lui coupa alors la parole, d'un ton calme et posé:

- **Emploie t on le verbe déserter pour le cas d'une civile? De plus, pour être qualifié de déserteur il faut avoir été prévenu que quitter le village vous était prohibé. Or je n'ai reçu aucune interdiction.**

Elle se tut en les regardant impassiblement. Elle sentait le cœur des deux ninjas vaciller dans le doute et les persuader serait simple mais elle, son but était d'avoir la manipulateur des ombres.  
>Ce dernier avait un ½il bien trop critique, il était intelligent et ne se laisserait jamais prendre par de simples arguments. Il fallait jouer sur les faits et les lois. De plus, son amitié envers Neiji faisait qu'il croyait en lui dur comme fer tant que la femme n'avait pas prouvé son innocence de façon évidente.<br>Et pour cela; il allait falloir tourner en ridicule le bel homme aux longs cheveux ébène.  
>Ce dernier observa un dernier instant sa prisonnière puis ordonna d'une voix forte et autoritaire :<p>

- **Sortez tous. Seul Shikamaru peut rester ici.**

Cela se corsait pour elle mais elle garda la tête froide. Après tout, elle n'avait rien contre ce Village de Lâches.  
>Ils obéirent sans demander leurs restes et les hommes qui formaient précédemment un cercle autour de la fille disparurent. Les deux qui se tenaient près de Neiji rebroussèrent chemin en se regardant inquiets.<br>Une jeune femme sortit alors de l'ombre d'un pilier. La prisonnière n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. La nouvelle venue avait des courts cheveux rosés et semblait le genre de ninja stupide qui ne servait à rien.

- **Neiji tu m'as appelée. Que veux-tu?**

Le ninja le plus gradé des trois marcha lentement et se planta en face de la femme attachée. Il fit glisser son sac qu'il tenait à l'épaule et fouilla dedans. Il attrapa un Kunai joua avec en le faisant tourner autour de son doigt.

- **Je récapitule. Tout d'abord, normalement, tout ninja de Konoha doit être déclaré. Je connais les registres par cœur, ce qui est un devoir de Junin. Or elle n'apparaît pas.**  
>- <strong>Je ne suis pas aussi stupides que vous pour en être une.<strong>

Il leva des yeux déterminés vers elle et serra sa main contre son Kunai. Il se retourna ensuite et regarda tour à tour ses camarades.

- **Je n'ai pas expliqué dans les détails les raisons de son arrestation car le temps pressait. Je vais le faire maintenant. **

Il conta ainsi calmement tout ce qui leur été arrivé, n'oubliant aucun détail. Chaque syllabe prononcée par l'inconnue fut dite et chacun de ses mouvements était maintenant connu.  
>A la surprise des ninjas, la femme se tut, laissant Neiji parler.<br>Shikamaru prit alors la parole :

- **Tes craintes sont fondées cependant, pour ce qui est de sa faculté de guérison j'ai du mal à te croire. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances? Tu aurais pu être victime d'un Genjutsu...**  
>- <strong>Sakura, viens.<strong>

Il fit volte-face pour observer sa prisonnière. La femme au large front se planta derrière lui et Neiji souffla :

- **J'ai réfléchit. Je pense que tu ne peux pas contrôler ton pouvoir car lorsque je t'observais tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées. Je suis certain que c'est automatique chez toi. Et même si cela ne l'est pas, tu seras bien forcée de nous montrer ton talent.**

Il lui sourit et monta le Kunai pour le planter en face du visage de la femme.  
>Cette dernière dit alors calmement :<p>

- **Je me demande de quelle façon on va te punir pour avoir gâché un beau visage Neiji.**

Il fronça les sourcils puis fit glisser la lame de l'arme sur la joue gauche de la brune. Cette dernière ferma les yeux.  
>Elle sentit la lame lui fendre la peau et son sang couler.<br>Neiji n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler cette faculté qui était automatique. Ce n'était même pas une faculté car c'était presque naturel. Elle fit mine de serrer les dents, endurant la souffrance que lui causait le Kunai. Cependant, en réalité, elle se mordait la joue intérieure et la faisait saigner. Or elle guérissait automatiquement. Cela atténuait l'impact qu'avait son don sur sa joue qui restait intacte. Quand les blessures secondaires étaient minimes, son corps ne voyait pas l'utilité de les guérir. Ainsi grâce à son stratagème, les ninjas n'y voyaient que du feu.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se serait trompé?! Lui?! C'était tout bonnement impossible! Alors... pourquoi est-ce que sa joue continuait à saigner?  
>Où donc s'était-il trompé?!<p>

- **Neiji ça suffit! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne guérit pas!**

Sakura lui attrapa le bras, puis le poussa en arrière. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la joue de la prisonnière pour arrêter son hémorragie. Sans le savoir, elle guérissait aussi la joue intérieure de la jeune prisonnière.  
>Le Junin activa alors ses yeux et scanna le corps frêle et ligoté.<br>Il grimaça. Il n'avait plus aucune preuve concrète de sa culpabilité. Son corps, son Chakra, tout était bien trop normal. Bien trop "civil". Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser filer.

- **Neiji, relâchons la.**

Avait suggéré le ninja aux ombres en lui attrapant le bras. Le Junin ne répondit pas, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il avait été pourtant si sûr de lui.  
>Il pourrait l'interroger car elle semblait connaître des informations. Espionne?<br>Mais... elle lui a juste dit son identité. N'importe qui pouvait le faire.  
>Il se rappela qu'elle avait résisté à ses attaques de Chakra et ses tentatives de paralysie. Or ce n'était pas suffisant pour emprisonner quelqu'un... il était possible de trouver des gens avec de telles capacités sans qu'ils ne les aient utilisées.<p>

Ayant fini son travail, la ninja médecin s'attela à détacher la femme. Cette dernière se massa les poignets tout en grimaçant. Elle faisait bien sur semblant d'avoir mal...

- **Nous sommes désolés. Tu vas en plus de cela garder une cicatrice à la joue et... on est vraiment désolés!**

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Neiji lui avait blessé la joue pour qu'elle se force à se guérir avant de voir son visage meurtrit. C'était pour la forcer à utiliser son pouvoir. Il était vraiment intelligent.  
>Malheureusement pour lui, elle se fichait pas mal de son aspect physique. Depuis ce jour...<br>Sakura se courba et la brune tourna la tête pour regarder Neiji dans les yeux.

- **Je sais que tu n'es pas normale.**  
>- <strong>Oui je ne le suis pas. Personne n'est normal et tu ne sais pas en quoi je diffère des autres. De plus, tu n'as pas la preuve que je suis contre Konoha. Je n'ai jamais résisté à ce que je sache.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ne pas dire ce que tu es... n'est-ce pas suffisant?!<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne suis ni une ninja aussi faible que vous, ni une espionne. Je vis à Konoha depuis un moment. Je suis même née ici. Je ne voudrais jamais aucun mal à ses habitants.<strong>

L'ami du détenteur du Byakugan s'avança vers elle et croisa ses bras autour de son torse.

- **Tu ne nous diras pas ce que tu es alors?!**  
>- <strong>Non. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous.<strong>

Elle sourit puis se retourna. Elle ignora la fille aux cheveux roses et marcha en direction d'une porte située à l'arrière de la salle. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se trouvait mais tant qu'elle pouvait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement...  
>Les ninjas de la réserve ne devaient surtout pas la trouver...<p>

Le cousin de la Princesse Hyugaa ne tenta pas d'arrêter la femme. Il n'en avait plus le pouvoir. Elle avait prouvé son innocence et il passait maintenant pour un homme bien stupide et borné.  
>Son ami souriait comme lorsqu'il trouvait la faille de son adversaire lors d'une partie d'échec. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais fut coupé par l'arrivée soudaine de ninjas de la racine.<p>

Deux ninjas apparurent, masqués bien évidement et grognèrent après un instant de réflexion :

- **Elle n'est plus là.**

Ils disparurent alors automatiquement.

Neiji serra les poings. Il cria enragé :

- **Qui a mis Danzo au courant?!**

- **Il doit savoir ce qu'elle cache...**

La remarque de Sakura eut le don d'irriter encore plus le Junin. Toujours à cacher des choses celui-là...

Shikamaru rassembla ses compagnons et leur chuchota :

- **Cette femme, il faut absolument que l'on découvre son secret. **


	2. Chapter 2 Le changement

Chapitre 2 : Le changement

Elle avait réussi.  
>La deuxième solution avait été la bonne. La plus risquée mais celle avec le taux de réussite le plus élevé. Tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fière. Elle était vraiment intelligente.<br>Elle s'était débarrassée de ces ninjas et marchait maintenant hors de ce sous-sol, guidée par ses désirs de liberté.  
>Elle n'en perdait pas moins sa méfiance envers les ninjas de la racine car quoi qu'il advienne, Danzo allait être au courant de son existence.<br>Non, plutôt de sa présence car s'il la convoitait c'était bien parce qu'il connaissait son existence et qu'elle l'intéressait.  
>Et pour contrer cela, elle partit prendre quelques mesures de pseudo sécurité et fit un rapide détour avant de rentrer chez elle.<p>

Le manipulateur des ombres fit un clin d'œil à ses camarades, puis se retourna et marcha vers la porte.  
>Les deux le suivirent, comprenant qu'il faudrait mieux parler d'un cas comme celui-ci dans un endroit approprié, surtout s'ils voulaient éviter de se faire dépasser par Danzo dans cette course.<br>Ils quittèrent à leur tour la salle d'interrogation et décidèrent de s'isoler dans un bâtiment délabré situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là où ils se trouvaient précédemment.  
>Ici, les chances de trouver des espions étaient moindres.<br>Shikamaru s'assit sur ce qui ressemblait à une vieille chaise en bois et Sakura s'agenouilla en face de lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.  
>Neiji préféra rester debout, les fixant de haut. Il avait cet air sévère et supérieur mais ne ressentait pas du tout ce genre de sentiments. Il était juste contrarié d'avoir perdu face à cette femme, ce qui lui donnait cette expression arrogante.<p>

**- Bon on va sûrement se faire interroger à notre tour par des ninjas de la racine. Ils veulent la retrouver et nous la connaissons au moins physiquement. Nous ne pourrons pas mentir ni résister à leurs justsus de vérité donc, ils sauront cela. Cependant, Neiji je veux que tu effaces la marque de son Chakra que tu gardes en toi. S'ils trouvent cette piste, ils la captureront avant nous.**

**- C'est logique ce que tu dis, mais nous perdrons nous aussi sa trace.**

**- Pas forcement, je sais comment nous pourrions la retrouver.**

La remarque de la ninja médecin surprit et interrompit les deux hommes dans leur réflexion qui tournèrent la tête vers elle.  
>Sakura souriait, sûre d'elle et hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses dires. Les voyants toujours aussi dubitatifs, elle soupira et se releva.<br>Elle porta sa main droite à sa bouche et se mordilla le bout du pouce, le faisant saigner. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent ensuite dans un enchaînement de signes et elle finit par s'agenouiller et poser ladite main sur le sol bétonné.  
>Au contact de sa paume avec le sol, un cercle noir orné d'inscriptions apparut et quelques secondes plus tard, une limace géante se dressa en face des trois ninjas. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air effrayés par l'apparition mais ils étaient plutôt interrogatifs. À quoi allait leur servir une invocation qui ne savait que soigner?<p>

**- Katsuyu, j'aimerai que tu ailles dire à Maître Tsunade quelque chose.**

**- Bien sur Sakura.**

**- Que personne ne touche aux registres des habitations civiles tant que nous ne l'avons pas fait. On lui expliquera plus tard.**

L'invocation se volatilisa après avoir entendu l'ordre venant de la ninja aux cheveux rosés, laissant trois ninjas dans un bâtiment délabré.  
>Le ninja détenteur du Byakugan sourit, puis ferma les yeux, faisant ce que leur ami tacticien lui avait conseillé.<br>Cette marque de Chakra pourtant si banale... on sentait bien que son Chakra n'était ni travaillé, ni utilisé. En fait, il se trouvait à un état tellement brut que Neiji ne pouvait lui même pas deviner l'affinité qu'il possédait.  
>Shikamaru se releva subitement et souffla doucement :<p>

**- La suite plus tard, Sakura.**

Les deux comprirent ce que leur ami insinuait par cette affirmation. À savoir qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le bureau de leur Hokage après s'être fait interroger.  
>Ils eurent juste le temps de tourner la tête que trois ninjas masqués apparurent chacun à leur droite. Ils avaient attrapé leurs poignets et les serraient avec force.<p>

**- Vous allez subir un court interrogatoire, officieux seulement, car vous avez été en contact avec l'Hybride.**

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard surpris où un seul mot planait "Hybride"...  
>Ils disparurent.<p>

La femme revint chez elle après son court détour, un petit appartement situé en périphérie du centre du village. Un endroit plutôt banal, une chambre et une pièce à vivre avec cuisine et salle à manger, encadré par un joli balcon donnant sur une des rues marchandes les plus prisées de Konoha.  
>Sa maison était évidemment vide, elle ne vivait avec personne. Les souvenirs de ses parents étaient si lointains qu'elle se demandait si elle ne les avait pas inventés elle-même pour se rassurer et s'inventer une identité.<br>Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Elle prit en main un long couteau puis quitta cette pièce pour la salle de bain.  
>Celle aux yeux dorés finit par se regarder dans le miroir, s'adressant un regard empli de dédain. Elle haïssait ce qu'elle était devenue, et haïssait encore plus la cause de ce changement. Neiji Hyugaa.<br>Elle se promit de ne jamais mourir avant celui qui lui avait fait cela.  
>Sa main libre se mit à caresser ses cheveux, devenus courts. Devenus blonds. Devenus moches.<br>Elle était en fait passée chez le premier coiffeur lui demandant de lui couper ses cheveux sous l'oreille, et de les teindre ensuite en blond. Elle savait que ceux qui la voulaient n'avaient pas que sa description physique pour la trouver mais ils perdraient déjà un minimum de temps.  
>Dans un jeu de chat et de souris, une seconde peut être fatale.<br>La blonde se préférait en brune. Largement. Mais survivre était plus important, il y avait un moment qu'elle avait laissé tomber ce qui se nommait "beauté". Elle abandonna donc tous ces regrets qu'elle ressentait pour son ancienne coupe. Seuls les faibles ninjas avaient des sentiments inutiles pour tout.  
>Elle leva ensuite sa main occupée, posant ainsi l'objet sur son lavabo. Elle soupira, prit le couteau puis se l'enfonça au-dessus du nombril, s'accrochant au bord du lavabo avec sa main libre.<br>Elle gémit lorsqu'elle s'infligea cette douleur, puis ne ressentit rien du tout, ce corps se mettant automatiquement à anesthésier cette partie de son corps. Elle retira sans douceur la lame de son corps puis vit son sang couler à travers sa robe.  
>Elle pesta. Elle aurait dû penser à se mettre en sous-vêtements, au moins, pour ne pas abîmer un tel habit puis pensa que de toutes les manières, elle ne remettra jamais cette robe. Ils l'avaient vue avec.<br>C'était plutôt amusant de voir une plaie d'une telle envergure et de se voir perdre tant de sang tout en sachant que cela ne vous faisais rien... En effet après l'anesthésie, elle guérissait tout simplement.  
>Elle ouvrit le robinet et lava son couteau puis se pencha vers le miroir, faisant glisser son doigt sur sa cicatrice. Une cicatrice unique à la joue.<br>Elle se sourit, bien agacée. Décidément, il ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle avait beau avoir gagné, une femme normale se sentirait vaincue. Faire tant de sacrifices sur son physique et à vie!  
>Elle pointa le bout de l'objet sur sa joue et traça un trait, croisant la première cicatrice. Un filet rouge s'en échappa sans se renfermer. Ensuite, elle prit le couteau dans sa longueur et posa la largueur de quelques millimètres sur sa plaie, la gardant ouverte un maximum de temps. Le mieux serait qu'elle s'infecte.<p>

**- Personne n'aura ce corps et surtout pas lui...**

Elle garda cette position une simple minute, remarquant en faisant coulisser son regard vers le bas, que son ventre avait guérit. Sa peau était de nouveau lisse, blanche, et sans aucune trace d'une précédente blessure.  
>C'était étrange. Cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude. Une telle blessure ne devait pas s'attarder autant... Que lui arrivait-elle ? Était-ce à cause du traitement manquant de son ancien geôlier ? Ce dernier lui avait administré toutes sortes de médicaments et de choses dégoûtantes à manger et comme elle n'en avait plus goûté depuis un moment...<br>Celui qui avait modifié son corps, il doit être la raison de son état actuel d'agonie. Oui, agonie. Car un corps qui n'arrive plus à se soigner comme il le faisait avant est clairement en état de pourrissement intérieur...  
>Elle enleva le couteau de son visage et le posa sur son lavabo. Sa joue était maintenant en train de guérir à son tour. Elle se baissa pour nettoyer le sang qui s'était déposé sur son carrelage puis se releva et vit le résultat. Son magnifique reflet sur le miroir.<br>Des fois sa propre intelligence la surprenait. Tout s'était encore passé comme prévu. Elle se souriait avec fierté. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'Hybride qu'ils avaient croisée tout à l'heure. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux courts et d'un blond cendré de la même teinte que ses yeux. Sur sa joue droite trônait une sublime cicatrice en forme de croix, partant du dessous de ses yeux et allant jusqu'au haut de sa bouche et l'autre branche, faite plus tôt par Neiji, était plus petite et ne faisait que la moitié de sa joue.  
>Dire qu'elle s'était faite cela seule.<br>Elle se dévêtit ensuite, enleva sa robe sombre et alla directement la jeter à la poubelle. Elle se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements en les lançant avec élégance dans son bac à habits sales. Elle se glissa ensuite sous sa douche et se lava.  
>Elle se resta pas longtemps, elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Elle ressortit de la petite enceinte rectangulaire, enroula une serviette autour de son corps, et se mit à fixer de nouveau son reflet. La serviette trônait paisiblement au-dessus de sa poitrine, en cachant la moitié mais la trace de son passage à la torture n'en était pas moins visible.<br>L'Homme qui avait modifié son corps avait dû ouvrir sa poitrine pour y transplanter ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et faire joujou avec son cœur. Or comme il lui avait fait cela avant que son corps ne soit totalement capable de se guérir soit même, elle avait gardé un joli souvenir montant du bas de ses seins jusqu'au haut. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment qu'elle monstre elle serait devenue si elle n'était pas arrivée à s'en fuir. Si ce monstre était encore de ce monde... quoique son disciple était encore vivant lui...  
>Elle leva les yeux et remarqua la forme d'un masque la fixant de derrière. Elle se retourna vivement, inspirant avec bruit et brandissant ses bras prête à se battre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de soupirer et de baisser les bras :<p>

**- Ah ce n'est que toi, tu m'as fait peur Ewon.**

Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette qui s'était échappée puis l'enroula à nouveau autour de son corps. Le ninja de la racine enleva son masque et le posa sur sa tête. Il était blond, grand, et la fixait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas ce frêle corps puis il se baissa pour l'aider à se relever :

**- Et bien dis donc, tu dois être sacrément sur les nerfs pour que je te fasse peur. D'habitude qui captes ma présence avant même que j'arrive. Tu as à ce point peur que Danzo te retrouve ?**

Il la regardait avec un air amusé et provocateur et elle se dégagea de son emprise.

**- Ta gueule. Tu veux quoi ?**

Le détenteur du Byagukan sortit le dernier de l'interrogatoire, il était celui qui avait été le plus en contact avec cette fameuse Hybride. Il était un tantinet agacé maintenant, sachant pertinemment qu'il en savait autant que ces amis de la racine qui traquaient la femme.  
>Ils n'avaient pas été interrogés au même endroit ce qui était logique, cependant ces amis (vrais cette fois) ne semblaient pas l'avoir attendu. Il se mit donc en route, seul, en direction du bureau du Hokage. Il se demandait comment cette affaire allait évoluer. Traquer une personne était banal pour un ninja. Cependant, traquer une chose dont on ne connaît pas l'identité et dont le seul intérêt de la traque serait justement de connaître cette identité... cela était inédit. De plus, même s'ils arrivaient par un miracle à retrouver et avoir un contact avec elle, comment la feraient-ils parler ? Comment feraient-ils pour qu'elle leur dise la vérité ? Il était évident qu'elle refuserait toute coopération. Et puis, elle était clairement en danger ici, qui ne leur dit pas qu'elle était déjà hors de Konoha ?<br>Il arriva donc après quelques questionnements devant le bureau de la femme la plus forte du village et toqua avant de rentrer lorsque l'autorisation lui fut donnée.  
>Il se baissa conventionnellement puis Tsunade prit la parole :<p>

**- Chizune, guide Neiji jusqu'à Sakura.**

Le Junin remercia son chef puis suivit la femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Elle avait aussi des cheveux noirs, mais plus longs, pensa Neiji en ayant l'image de l'Hybride devant les yeux.

**- Les voilà.**

Il leva les yeux vers la femme qui avait ouvert une porte. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la salle le surprit. Une grande salle, remplie de papiers en tout genre et de ninjas aux habits orange.

**- Naruto ?! Qu...**  
><strong>- Sakura a pensé que le multiclonage de Naruto pourrait nous aider à trouver l'Hybride dans les archives. Il y en a tellement...<strong>

Neiji tourna la tête vers Shikamaru, le visage dubitatif. Le ninja manipulateur avait un paquet d'archives à vérifier aussi, il lui adressa un sourire assuré. Mieux valait que peu de personnes soient au courant pour elle, donc cette idée était plutôt intelligente. S'ils avaient été seuls, ils auraient mis des jours à tout vérifier. Par contre, le fait que ce soit Naruto...  
>L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs soupira puis s'assit en face d'une pile de feuilles, à la droite de son ami. Quelques Naruto traînaient autour de lui et Sakura semblait absorbée par son travail.<p>

**- Qu'as-tu prévu pour la suite Shikamaru ?**  
><strong>- Ha ha tu vas voir...<strong>

Quelle pagaille. La salle qui avait l'habitude d'être si bien rangée se voyait décorée de tout un tas d'empilement de papiers, ceux lus, ceux non lus. Les étagères étaient vides et la seule table placée au centre de la salle débordait de paperasse. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de Naruto(s), une ninja médecin cachée derrière une pile de papier et deux hommes assis côtes à côtes.  
>Neiji reporta son attention sur le ninja blond et constata que l'original avait un papier pour l'aider. C'était une sorte de portrait dessiné à la va vite de la femme qu'ils avaient eu la « chance » de côtoyer plus tôt. Même si le portrait était mal fait, il pouvait suffire. Il ne s'agissait que d'analyser une petite photo servant à prouver votre identité et le fait que vous résidez à Konoha.<br>Neiji finit par s'atteler lui aussi à la tâche et chercha.

**- Je l'ai trouvée.**

On leva des yeux soulagés et curieux vers celui qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots de délivrance. Celui qui venait à peine de les rejoindre. Le ninja fit disparaître ses doubles et s'écria :

**- Parfait ! Allons chez elle !**

La femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, croisant ses jambes nues sur sa table basse, puis entoura sa poitrine de ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et son regard fusillait avec sérieux son ami qui était debout en face d'elle.

**- Comme tu devais t'en douter, Danzo est incontrôlable. Il brûle d'envie de te retrouver, tu ne devrais pas rester ici longtemps. Le mieux serait que tu t'en ailles ce soir. Même si tu viens de massacrer ton physique, il n'aura aucun mal à te mettre la main dessus.**  
><strong>- Je le sais ça. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu as autre chose à me dire non ?!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. Il se trouve qu'une réunion entre Seigneur des différents villages aura bientôt lieu. Ils veulent décider du sort des autres Hybrides qui se cachent.<strong>

La fille seulement vêtue d'une courte serviette se redressa, étonnée puis demanda :

**- Ils savent où ils sont ?!**  
><strong>- Oui, l'information a fuité. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils sont tous au courant de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Du coup ils se battent pour leur part du gâteau.<strong>

Elle grogna et se frotta le visage. Elle avait quitté son impassibilité pour une profonde expression de rage.

**- Putain c'est lui qui l'a fait j'en suis sûre...**

Ewon soupira puis s'approcha de la femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues.

**- Et bien c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre autant ton sang-froid...**  
><strong>- Tais-toi...<strong>

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la fille, deux regard dorés et brillants. Sa main vint caresser la marque sur sa joue et son regard s'emplit de regret. S'il savait qu'elle aurait tant de sacrifice à faire... Au contraire, la femme semblait déterminée. Une sorte de fureur s'était éprise d'elle...  
>L'homme releva la tête, remit son masque devant les yeux puis annonça :<p>

**- Tu vas bientôt avoir de la compagnie. Je reviens te voir ce soir.**  
><strong>- Merci Ewon.<strong>

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et il disparut instantanément. Il devait être la seule personne a qui elle adressait un tel sourire. Il avait fait beaucoup pour elle et il risquait sa vie continuellement... c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.  
>Sa présence resta cependant implantée en elle qui ressentait comme un manque sans lui.<br>Elle avait froid. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais...

Quatre. Ils étaient quatre à s'approcher de son appartement. Que lui voulaient elle alors qu'elle était si occupée ? Qu'espéraient ils en venant la voir ? Qui était ce quatrième ninja qui s'était joyeusement joint à leur cause ?  
>Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller s'habiller puis se planta en face de sa porte, attendant qu'ils viennent eux aussi. Lorsqu'elle les entendit hésiter à toquer, elle ouvrit la porte et leur adressa un sombre et lassé regard.<p>

Naruto n'avait évidemment pas voulu lâcher l'affaire, forçant ses camarades à les suivre. Cela avait agacé le Junin qui avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ce qui était au départ SON affaire. Sakura était gênée et s'excusait auprès de son supérieur toutes les trente secondes, tandis que Shikamaru semblait le seul à approuver la présence de l'hôte.  
>La petite bande débarqua dans la rue marchande centrale, et marcha un moment avant de trouver l'appartement de l'Hybride. Un endroit si mal caché, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'une personne en fuite vivrait ici. Cependant, être là où s'y attend le moins était de loin la meilleure des cachettes.<br>Ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la porte et avant même qu'ils eurent décidé qui allait toquer, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Une femme aux cheveux courts, blonds, possédant une marque en forme de croix sur la joue, vêtue d'une simple et courte serviette, mécontente se présenta à eux.  
>Ils restèrent tous plantés en face d'elle, comme hypnotisés et choqués par l'apparition qu'ils avaient devant leur yeux. Ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas que l'idée même qu'ils se soient trompés traversa leurs esprits.<br>La femme pouffa puis poussa sur la poignée pour refermer la porte mais le Junin se mit en travers, bloquant de son pied.  
>Les deux se fixèrent avec dégoût, un court moment significatif. Elle se retourna, leur laissant le libre choix de rentrer ou non.<p>

Plusieurs questions trottaient dans leurs minuscules esprits inexpérimentés.

Le premier à exprimer les craintes des autres était le plus hyperactif des quatre :

**- Eh ! Je croyais qu'elle était brune !**

Elle rigola et prononça une phrase aux autres sans se retourner :

**- Si vous vouliez renforcer votre équipe, faites le de façon à ce que des questions aussi stupides ne soient pas dites. Mais bon, si tu veux savoir, j'ai voulu changer de coupe à cause de ton ami aux yeux de verre. Il n'aime pas les brunes…**

La femme se déhancha nonchalamment dans son petit appartement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Les ninjas entrèrent timidement, et elle se retourna pour leur dire froidement :

**- Asseyez-vous.**

Elle désigna de la tête le canapé situé à la droite de l'entrée et ils firent ce qu'elle dit. Tous sauf Neiji qui la suivit. Elle se baissa, découvrant une partie de sa chair et faisant ainsi rougir un ninja blond, tira du réfrigérateur quatre canettes de soda et s'exclama sans émotions :

**- Il m'en reste pile assez !**

Elle tendit la première au Junin sans le regarder et il l'accepta étrangement. Elle le contourna, le laissant accoudé au plan de travail et quitta sa cuisine ouverte pour son salon. Elle s'avança vers les autres et présenta le reste sur la table basse.

La propriétaire des lieux tira une chaise de sa cuisine et s'assit droitement, posant une jambe sur l'autre, et croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Sa voix fut plus crue :

**- Vous voulez quoi ?**

La manipulateur des ombres sourit, se pencha vers l'avant puis tendit un sac à la femme par-dessus la table.

**- Viens en mission avec nous.**

Ses camarades étaient au courant de ce plan, ils se turent donc. Le tacticien leur avait exposé son plan lors du trajet, plan que son supérieur eut du mal à accepter. Il grimaçait même actuellement, non convaincu. Il avait l'horrible impression que l'Hybride allait les avoir. Leur faire regretter.

La seule surprise était donc la femme. Elle cligna des yeux puis pouffa.

**- De quoi ?!**

**- A mon avis tu saisis ton avantage dans le contrat. On te permet de sortir légalement et rapidement du village sans risques de te faire chopper par la racine. En échange, on veut juste savoir ce que tu es. Après cela, on te laissera partir…**

**- Seulement si tu n'es pas un danger, sinon on te tue directement.**

Neiji avait lancé cette phrase avec gravité, Shikamaru lui adressa un regard avertisseur. La femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

**- Neiji, si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, c'est toi.**

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le sac. Elle regarda dedans et un rictus de dégout s'empara d'elle à nouveau.

Une tenue de ninja… Quelle est la mission alors ?

La ninja médecin prit la parole :

**- Une rencontre entre Seigneurs aura bientôt lieu. Une rumeur selon laquelle elle sera perturbée nous intrigue, on a donc pour mission d'assurer la sécurité de nos Seigneurs.**

Après la pluie, le beau temps. Là, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Elle commença à douter de l'implication d'Ewon là-dedans, souriant malicieusement devant les autres. Ce minuscule rictus de victoire attira l'attention du détenteur du Byakugan qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- J'accepte. Seulement si on y va maintenant.**

Les ninjas assis sur le canapé s'adressèrent un regard de triomphe, ravis que la femme ait accepté. Cependant, le ninja aux poings d'acier ne parut pas satisfait de la situation. Il reposa sa canette sur le plan de travail si fort que le bruit résonna sur tout l'appartement. Ainsi il attira l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Il s'avança, saisit le bras de l'Hybride et planta ses yeux en face des siens.

**- Alors montre-moi d'abord comment tu fais pour guérir. Sinon, tu ne sors pas d'ici et Danzo sera ravi de te voir.**

La femme haussa les épaules, de toutes les manières, du moment qu'elle sortait de ce village elle avait gagné. Elle se dégagea de son emprise, glissa sa main dans la sacoche du ninja en face d'elle et en ressortit un Kunai. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, lui montrant son indifférence, et il en fit de même.

Elle planta le Kunai dans sa paume et appuya dessus un moment avant de le retirer. Elle sentit que derrière elle, quelques dents avaient grincé. Pitoyable.

Elle montra sa paume, et ils virent sa peau se reformer à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils étaient tous choqués, émerveillés ou effrayés, elle ne savait pas. Tous sauf Naurto. Ce dernier la regardait elle, il plongeait son regard dans son cœur, cherchant à déterminer son identité. Ce qu'elle cachait, son passé, ses sentiments.

**- Naruto. Et toi ?**

Elle serra ses doigts autour de sa paume pour tirer les autres de leur rêverie et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au passage elle rendit le Kunai à l'homme aux longs cheveux soyeux qui le reprit sans dire un mot. Etait-il à ce point choqué ? Enfin, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était extraordinaire.

Un autre prénom d'emprunt ? Tiens, elle pensait à un prénom plutôt pas mal…

**- Je vais me changer. J'arrive. Et je m'appelle Yukina.**


End file.
